


the space in between

by hanekawa



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, overprotective bandmates, virgin!Kame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His last thought before drifting to sleep was he was so going to kill Jin. And kill Ryo also, just for the hell of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the space in between

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007/08/21.

  
*

His cell phone buzzed, and when Yamapi picked it up, Jin’s number was on the screen.

“Come get him. You know where.” Was Jin’s greeting when Yamapi answered it.

“…What? Who? Where?”

Jin sighed tiredly into the phone. “Look, just come okay?” He hung up.

*

Not that Yamapi actually didn’t know where KAT-TUN usually hung out, but it would be nicer and faster if only Jin told him directly where they were, for there wasn’t only one place that they frequented.

This was the last place he hadn’t checked, and Yamapi prayed this was where they were, for he didn’t know where to go again if they weren’t there. Surprisingly enough, the club was quite deserted of people with only a few occupied some tables and the rest lingering in the stools. He let his gaze swept the place, but no Jin or any KAT-TUN member in sight. He tried to call him, but apparently Jin turned off his phone.

Yamapi stared hard at his innocent phone. _What is this? Some kind of prank just to see whether he would succumb to Jin’s every whim?_ He was thinking about many different painful ways to pay Jin back when he noticed some familiar form slumped against the counter in the far corner of the room, hidden by shadows.

Yamapi hesitated. He let his eyes wander again, hoping to find Jin, but there was no tail of the older boy. He tried to call him again, but still no answer. Sighing, he closed his phone off and walked to the secluded corner of the counter before easing himself to a stool beside the slumped figure.

“…one more shot please…” the figure beside him murmured without raising his head, his voice a little slurred, and his eyes closed.

Yamapi glanced at him, and from the number of glass he found in front of him, his companion seemed to have enough for the night. So he signaled the bartender that coming over to place yet another drink to just ignore them before placing some bills on the counter. The bartender just took the bills and silently left them alone.

“Kame, I think you had had enough for the night,” He said.

The younger one raised his head a little and looked at him through half lidded eyes, frowning. “Oh, fuck off, Jin.”

Yamapi raised an eyebrow. _Jin?_ Wow, Kame must have been really drunk if he didn’t recognize him. He sighed. “Let’s go. I’ll take you home.” He said, standing up and putting his hand on Kame’s arm, trying to pull him off his seat.

Kame didn’t bulge. He merely scrunched his face at him. “Go away,” He said again, falling back on the table and closing his eyes, seemed determined to ignore him.

Yamapi pulled his arm again, a bit forcefully this time, making him stumble out from his seated position. “Come on.” He grounded out in a voice that left no argument.

“But Jiiiiiiiiiiin, the night is still early~” Kame whined, trying to free his arm, but Yamapi only tightened his grip on the other boy and half dragged Kame behind him.

 _Freaking Jin, leaving Kame alone like that, what was he thinking?_

Kame almost tripped twice, and his legs seemed a little unsteady, so Yamapi slung one of Kame’s arms around his shoulder and he put his own other arm around Kame’s slender waist to support him. They walked a little unsteadily, what with Kame’s struggling to free himself from his grip and all, but they made it to his car, albeit with some difficulty. After depositing Kame on the passenger seat and fastened the safety belt around him, he climbed to the driver seat and started the engine, and soon they were on their way.

He glanced at the boy beside him, and saw Kame slumped in his seat, his eyes only half open, facing the window. Yamapi shrugged. Kame seemed almost out of it, so he thought it was futile trying to make up a conversation and so he kept his eyes on the road and silence reigned over them.

“Where are we going?” He heard Kame ask.

“To your house, of course.” He answered without looking.

A pause. Then, “Ne, Jin, can we just go to your place instead?”

Yamapi glanced at him again. Kame seemed worried when he said that. Was there some problem in his house? “And why is that? Is there some problem in your house?”

Kame hesitated. “Well… No. Yes. No.” Kame cleared his throat. ”I mean, yes, there would be a problem if I go home right now, because my Mother will totally kill me if she saw me in this state.”

Yamapi stared at him incredulously before setting his eyes on the road again. Right. And here he was, thinking that Kame was actually having some _serious_ problems in his house, like his parents was in the verge of divorce or something. But Kame sounded so pitiful when he said that that Yamapi actually melted and took a turn to another direction, to his apartment.

“Why are you still living with your parents anyway?” Yamapi asked absently. “You’re twenty already, and it’s not like you can’t afford your own apartment.”

There were some rustling sounds, and he saw from the corner of his eyes Kame adjusting his position so he could look at him properly—well, as properly as he could, what with his half lidded eyes and his drunken state.

“Yeah, well. If I remembered correctly, that was because a _certain baka_ charmed his way to my household and somehow _innocently_ convinced my Mother not to give me permission to have my own place for some _stupid_ reasons like I would forget to take care of myself or overworked or forget to rest or something equally stupid.” Kame replied, his slurred voice dripping enough venom that Yamapi glanced at him again only to find Kame glaring daggers at him, his arms crossed over his chest.

…Yeah, right. Like someone _that_ pretty could actually look threatening. And his drunken state definitely didn’t help. Yamapi really glad he had worked out and developed some muscles.

“…what?” He said, feeling the need to defend himself after some time when the glare didn’t seem to die down. He was sure that a _certain baka_ that Kame meant wasn’t him, for he never talked about something like that with Mrs. Kamenashi. That left a _certain Bakanishi_. Yamapi groaned. And because Kame thought he was Jin right now, of course he would be the receiving end of his glare for now. Why did he bother to ask again?

Although it didn’t last long, for Kame was sound asleep a few minutes later. Yamapi watched, fascinated, when every once in a while Kame’s head would hit the window, and then Kame would straighten his position again only to have his head rolled over and hit the window glass again. After some time, he started to pity the other boy. Using his free hand while his other hand on the steer wheel, Yamapi maneuvered Kame’s position a little and rested his head on his shoulder, so the poor boy wouldn’t hit the window again. He meant to slip his hand to the steer wheel again, but then Kame’s head rolled again and seemed to aiming for the window glass before he caught Kame and placed his head on his shoulder again.

 _What is it with Kame and the law of gravity?_

This time, Yamapi let his arm rest on Kame’s shoulders and didn’t let go.

*

A good twenty minutes later, Yamapi was sorry and almost disappointed that they finally reached his apartment. Reluctantly, he pulled himself from the half-embrace he had on Kame and climbed down his seat to go to the other side of the car and retrieve the younger boy.

“Kame, come on. We’re here already,” Yamapi said, shaking his shoulder gently, trying to wake him up.

Kame cracked opened an eye, looked at him for a moment, and closed his eye again.

“Oi, oi, come on, let’s go inside.” Yamapi tugged Kame’s sleeve, and after a few of not-so-gentle tug he managed to haul the boy to his feet. After making sure Kame was steady on his feet, Yamapi let go of his hold on the younger one to allow him to walk on his own, but two steps later, Yamapi caught him again around his waist for Kame almost face-plant onto the floor.

Yamapi sighed. “You’re really trashed, aren’t you?”

Then Kame turned in his arms so now they were face to face, Yamapi’s hands still on Kame’s tiny waist and Kame’s hands on the front of his shirt, fisting them in his tiny hands and his face buried in Yamapi’s chest, giggling, the sound vibrating everywhere. Kame tilted his head a little and smiled up at him, a soft little smile with the corners of his mouth curved upwards and his glassy eyes sparkled beautifully, and really, the boy practically leaned his whole body weight on him, for he didn’t seem to stand on his own two feet, and all Yamapi wanted to do was to just kiss him right then and there, consequences be damned.

Yamapi leaned his face closer to the younger one’s, and he could feel his breath tickling his chin, teasing him. Kame opened his mouth…

“Ne, Jin? Am I getting taller?”

 _Jin._

Yamapi blinked. _Jin_. Was that some kind of safe word or something? Why was it that every time that word was mentioned he halted his action? Oh, right. That was the name of his freaking best freaking friend. And right now Kame was still thinking that he was Jin. Which meant, _no kissing, Tomohisa, no kissing._ Maybe it would have been alright kissing Kame IF Jin and Kame were really MORE than best friends, what with Kame thought he was Jin and all. But he would only fuck it up IF they were really JUST best friends.

Anyway. “Hm? Why do you think that?”

“Because Jin, it’s impossible for someone to get shorter, so the only explanation for our shorter distance in eye-level means that I am the one who gets taller. Right?” Kame beamed at him.

Yamapi stared. “Right.” He repeated slowly. Kame actually noticed the difference in their heights, that Jin was actually slightly (only slightly, mind you) taller than him. Which meant he wasn’t completely smashed. Well, that was good news. So, why was he still holding him again?

He tried to let go of the other slowly, but then Kame’s ankles seemed to buckle under him and Yamapi had to catch him again. _This is going nowhere,_ he thought. This meant he had to carry him upstairs. He sighed. Again.

Yamapi lifted Kame by his sides and seated him on the edge of the passenger seat. He turned so his back was facing the younger boy, bent down and crouched on the ground in front of Kame with his hands in his sides, palm opened. Kame was watching him with anticipation, seemingly thinking that this was some kind of game. Yamapi glanced over his shoulder and motioned to Kame with a flick of his head and a wriggle of his fingers behind his back. “Come on,” He said.

Kame’s eyes lit up at that and without further ado, he pounced Yamapi’s back, almost knocking the breath out of the older boy. “Yay! Piggy back ride!” Kame shouted happily, snaked his arms around Yamapi’s neck. “Are you my Piggy?” He giggled.

“I would be, if you delete the last three letters from the last word.” Yamapi replied lightly. He put his arms on either side of Kame’s thighs. “Okay, here we go!” he stood up, adjusting himself and Kame so it’d be more comfortable to walk, kicking his car’s door closed and heading straight to the entrance of a tall building that was his apartment.

It was quite late already, and other than the security guard at the lobby that looked at them kinda strangely, they didn’t meet any other person. Soon they entered the elevator, and Yamapi pushed the digit to his floor.

The elevator wasn’t made of glass, so you couldn’t see through it. It was just like any other elevator out there, only the inside was layered with mirror-like material so you could see your reflection clearly there. Yamapi watched their reflection in the wall.

Then, just as Pi thought that Kame was asleep already, “Ne, Jin, are you getting fatter again?” Kame asked, giggling again, his forefinger poking Pi’s cheek while his other hand touching Pi’s arm.

Yamapi frowned. “Wait, are you calling me fat?!” He almost shrieked, horrified. “I’m not fat! I’m not! Jinjin is the one who is fat! Not me! I’ll have you know that those are muscles. Muscles! Not fats!”

Kame laughed. A deep, throaty laugh that made Yamapi almost forget that he felt almost a bit insulted just now. “Hey, you didn’t react that horrified when I told you that you got fatter before. And Jin—“ _Was Kame rubbing his head on him just now? What is he, a cat?_ “—why did you speak in third person?”

Yamapi sighed. “Please, just ignore me.”

“But Jiiiiiiiiiiin, how could I ever ignore you? I would never be able to ignore you.”

Right. And how true was that? Yamapi felt like crying.

He felt more than saw Kame’s eyelids fluttered closed from where his face was resting against his shoulder, his longish hair tickling his nape. Perhaps it would be quiet for a while. After all, Kame must be exhausted.

Yamapi frowned. What was it? There was something wet and hot planting something on his shoulder… His eyes widened and he almost dropped Kame in surprise if not for the elevator wall that he slammed both of them into quickly, almost knocking the breath out of the younger one in the process. Yamapi turned his head and stared unbelievingly at his companion’s face.

“Did you just lick me?!” he asked in high-pitched voice, still shocked.

Kame only giggled and blinked slowly at him a few times, like he was trying to see through the haze in his mind or something. “Yamapi?” He called, smiling, and Yamapi’s heart skipped a bit. “Since when did Jin morph into you?” he giggled again.

Yamapi stared. “You know, I find it very disturbing that you’re able to recognize people by tasting them,” He said slowly, turning his attention back to the elevator wall in front of them, watching the younger boy through his reflection there.

Kame laughed. “What are you talking about? I suspect you’re not Jin the moment you offered me a piggy back ride. He never carries me like this.” Kame pouted, poking his cheek with his forefinger. “Don’t know why, though. He always carries me on his shoulder fireman-like or in his arms bridal-style every time I pass out, or so he says.”

Now Yamapi thought he might have an idea why Jin never did it. The youngest member of KAT-TUN could be really annoying if he chose to, which thankfully only happened when he was drunk or half-conscious.

Really, to be honest, it was actually easier to carry Kame all the way up bridal style, only it would be too much temptation for him and he might end up ravishing the other boy. He had tried to call Jin again on the way here, but still no answer. He still had no idea why Jin bothered to call him and not bringing Kame home himself. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought that Jin was actually trying to set them up. Which was impossible. Ha-ha. He made a face.

“…Yamapi?” Kame called, peering at him and tightening his arms around his neck so he was really hugging him from behind, his chest pressing against his back. “You’re being way too quiet.”

“Please, just ignore me.” Yamapi sighed. This was starting to get awkward somehow.

“But Yamapi… I won’t ignore you. It’s no fun being ignored!” He exclaimed.

Something about that phrase caught him. Kame said _I won’t, not couldn’t or wouldn’t be able to_ like he had said to him before when he still thought he was Jin. He wondered if it was actually a good thing or a bad thing.

“Ya~ ma~ pi~” Kame whined, “Now you’re ignoring me!”

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

No one talked for a while. Yamapi wondered why they hadn’t arrived at his floor yet.

“Ne, Yamapi,”

“Hmm?”

Kame shifted, seemingly uncomfortable now. “Was I that bad of a kisser?” He asked in small voice.

Yamapi choked. “Why do you think that?”

“Well, mainly because you pulled away suddenly that time and just left without any glance back, then after that, you kind of avoiding me. I thought it was because I was a bad kisser. Besides, I couldn’t find any other reason that would make you avoiding me.” Kame answered nervously, fiddling with his fingers.

“Um.” Was all Yamapi could say at the moment.

“Then I asked Jin whether I was a bad kisser, and he said that I wasn’t, it was only Yamapi being stupid, which implied that Jin knew whom I was talking about even though I didn’t tell him.” Kame laughed. “Jin is awesome like that!”

 _Scary is more likely,_ Yamapi thought. Then frowned. Wait, Kame still didn’t know that Jin was there that night? And Jin didn’t actually show himself in front of Kame? That meant…

“Wait, Kame, that night, when I kissed you, who were you waiting for?”

“Um,” Kame mumbled, hiding his face and muttering something inaudible.

“…Kame?”

“You,” Kame mumbled again. “I was waiting for you.”

Yamapi thought he stopped breathing for a while there. His heart beating so loudly he was sure Kame must have heard it.

“Anyway,” Kame said quickly, “I tried to find you the day after in NEWS practice room, but you weren’t there, and Ryo-chan told me that you didn’t come to practice that day. Were you sick?”

Yamapi frowned. “No, I wasn’t. I came to practice that day. Early, even. I tried to find you in KAT-TUN practice room, but Maru said that you were going somewhere with Jin.”

“Then the day after I went to NEWS’ practice in break time, and Ryo-chan told me that you were going somewhere.”

“You did?” Well, to be honest, he also went to KAT-TUN’s room during break, and he couldn’t find Kame. Instead, he found Jin giving him that Look, and he quickly backed away as far as possible from him. They must have crossed ways then.

“After that, I went to NEWS’ practice room every day during breaks but I never found you. Then after a while Ryo-chan said to me that he knew NEWS was way much more awesome than KAT-TUN and all, and if I was there to spy on them or to find out their secret so KAT-TUN could be like NEWS, my efforts were in vain because he would never tell me anything, and he also told me that it was annoying seeing me day after day when I wasn’t even his band mates, and he wished me not to come again except if it was something really important like a life and death situation, and besides, didn’t I know that Yamapi didn’t want to see me? Why else you never actually find him? That was what Ryo said.” Kame explained.

“So I stopped coming to your practice room.” Kame finished, and Yamapi was speechless for a while.

He was so going to kill Ryo. First thing in the morning. Preferably before breakfast, so Ryo wouldn’t know what had hit him and so his own appetite would increase.

Anyways. Okay, so Kame never found him. Probably that was because he also went to KAT-TUN’s practice room during breaks everyday until Jin asked him whether he needed something from them and if not, could he stop bothering their practices? He couldn’t just say he was looking for Kame—and not because he was afraid of Jin, mind you—so he stopped bothering them either. Kame didn’t need to know that.

What a coincidence, he thought, that Kame and him stopped going to each other’s practices in the same day.

 _Wait._

Was Jin also had something to do with this? Ryo never told him that Kame tried to find him, and apparently Jin never told Kame he looked for him too. That must have been Jin’s idea. Jin was devious when he wanted to, especially when it had something to do with Kame, and indulged Ryo in this, because Ryo loved seeing people suffer.

“What about the phone calls?” Yamapi asked.

“Hm? What about them?”

“I tried to call your number, but it was always busy or out of service or turned off.”

“Oh, that week Jin said that my phone was damaged or something so he went to fix it and I was using his instead.” Kame frowned. “Speaking of which, I tried to call you also, but you never picked it up, so I thought you were mad at me.”

Well… he remembered seeing Jin’s number showed on his phone so many times that time, and he never dared to pick it up for fear of …. Something.

“What a freak,” Yamapi said under his breath. He was so going to kill those two sorry excuses for best friends, namely Jin and Ryo.

“Hm?”

Yamapi gave him a dazzling smile. “No, nothing. Oh, just so we clear, I was never mad at you.”

Kame smiled at him.

With a soft thud the elevator opened, and Yamapi walked out of it and headed to his apartment, with Kame still on his back, hugging him tightly.

He lowered Kame down on the coach gently, and was going to the kitchen to prepare some hung over medicine that Kame was surely gonna need in the morning when small fingers grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t go,” Kame whispered, looking up at him pleadingly, his eyes still glassy from the liquor he drank.

Yamapi softened. “I won’t go anywhere. Just over there, to prepare something for you, okay?”

Kame shook his head furiously. “No, don’t go anywhere.” Then he lowered his head and started worrying his lower lip. “Besides, there are only the two of us here.”

Yamapi lowered himself on his knees so now he was eye-level with the younger boy. “What is it?” He asked, concerned. “Are you afraid?” He reached out with his other hand to brush some strands from Kame’s forehead, and Kame actually leaned in to the touch.

“No… I mean, there are only the two of us here,” Kame said again, a bit forcefully this time, gesturing with his other hand, emphasizing on the word ‘only’ and ‘here’.

“…and?” Yamapi inquired, raised an eyebrow at him.

Kame looked hard at him for a moment before throwing his hands up in exasperation gesture. “Ow, maaaan… I don’t even know why I fall for some dumbhead like you.” Kame declared, rolling his eyes, and before Yamapi could fully digest that bit of information, he leaned forward, put his hands on either side of Yamapi’s face and crushed their lips together.

*

Somewhere in his mind, Yamapi knew he must be dreaming, because there was no way in hell Kame actually in love with him, and it was even more impossible that Kame was kissing him, because Kame was this very shy boy that looked like he would never take the initiative to kiss someone, more over his senior. But then his mind also registered the fact that Kame was really, really drunk and everything was possible when someone was drunk. So he pulled away gently, breaking the kiss.

Kame looked disappointedly at him, his brows furrowed, his pouted lips swollen from the kiss, and Yamapi wanted nothing other than to ravish him. But.

“Kame, you’re drunk,” He tried to reason.

“’M not.” Kame pouted. “I only had had one glass.”

“One too many at that,” Yamapi retorted. ”Look, you’re drunk, and I don’t wanna take advantage of you. Perhaps it’s better to wait until you’re sober enough. Okay?”

Kame looked away and hid his eyes behind his bangs. “So I’m a bad kisser, after all.” He said in small voice, his tone quivering a little. “That’s why you always pull away,”

Yamapi instantly felt guilty and felt like kicking himself. “No, Kame, Kazu-chan, listen, you’re not a bad kisser, okay?” Yamapi reassured, cupping his face and forcing him to look at him. “In fact, perhaps it was the best kiss I ever had.” And he wasn’t lying when he said that.

Kame looked at him through his eyelashes, his head tilted to the side a little, and Yamapi knew he was trapped; there was no way in hell he could refuse it if right at this moment Kame asked him something while looking like that. That little devil… “Then kiss me,”

Well, who he was to decline?

This time when his lips met Kame’s in a bruising kiss, he didn’t hold back and poured all of his feeling and suppressed emotion there. Well, Kame asked for it after all. His hands roaming the body in front of him; his sides, his navel, his back, while his mouth engaged in a battle with Kame’s that granted him entrance to that moist cavern that he craved so much for the past years. He let his tongue invaded Kame’s mouth freely, tasting every corner eagerly, eliciting some delicious sounds from the younger boy. Kame’s hands ended up on his shirt, unbuttoning it clumsily with one hand while his other hand gripping Yamapi’s hair in the back of his nape, and Yamapi ended up on the couch on top of the smaller boy, massaging his back, not once did they break their feverish kiss. When the need for air couldn’t be suppressed any longer, Yamapi broke the kiss only to attach his lips on Kame’s neck, sucking on a sensitive spot he found there and biting it lightly, enough to leave a mark, eliciting yet another throaty moan from Kame.

Quickly he pulled the T-shirt Kame was wearing over his head, leaving the younger boy bare-chested, only to kiss his way down from his collarbone to his navel, pausing on one of his nipples to lick it slowly and bit it lightly, while his fingers drawing a maddening circle on the other one, bringing them hard and eliciting a whimper from Kame before his forefinger and his thumb pinched it hard enough that a shudder ran down the body beneath him.

Kame’s fingers finally managed to open his shirt, and he fumbled with the sleeves before tossing it to the floor, followed by his undershirt. Why did he bother to wear an undershirt again? Kame’s finger threaded Yamapi’s hair while Yamapi sucking on his belly button, marking the skin beside it, and Kame let out a muffled moan. Kame’s finger then fumbled with Yamapi’s belt then, unfastening it and Yamapi let out an interesting sound when Kame’s hand accidentally brushed his awakening member. This time Yamapi made his way back up again, attacking Kame’s earlobe, and he felt the younger boy’s hand tried to undo his pants and finally managed to pull the zipper down. His hand continue its trip to slid into his boxers, and Yamapi could feel his own body almost shudder with anticipation when Kame’s hand made its way down his boxer’s waistband and….

…Stopped.

Yamapi almost let out a muffled cry at the lost of movement down there and when he looked up at Kame to find out what was wrong, he saw the younger boy’s eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out.

He was speechless, to say the least. “Kazu-chan, you can’t possibly fall asleep, can you?” Yamapi whined, trying to nudge the other, but Kame didn’t bulge. “Kazu-chan?” A poke. “Kazu-chan?” Another poke. ”Kaaaazzuuuu-chaaaaan~” he cried, but Kame only rolled to his side without giving any indication that he had noticed him.

Yamapi pulled himself upright, straddling the tiny waist. “Kazu-chan, don’t you dare to passed out on me now, you little devil! You cannot seriously just get me hot and bothered and excited only to fall asleep on me!” Yamapi whined again, but still no movement from the other.

Yamapi really, really wanted to cry now. What was it, karma from above because he tried to steal his best friend’s playmate? Just when he didn’t think about Jin at all, and had Kame all willing beneath him, Kame had to pass out drunk, leaving him with his already excited member. Sometimes he really hated his life.

Something buzzed in his back pocket, and he retrieved his phone, Jin’s number on the screen.

* “You’re so dead,” Yamapi growled in dangerous voice by way of greeting.

“Your welcome. Yeah, I love you too.” Jin answered, sounding so amused that Yamapi really, really wanted to strangle him. But Jin couldn’t possibly know his situation right now, could he?

“You’re so dead, you heard me?” Yamapi added some more venom into his voice.

“Chill out, man. Didn’t you get lucky tonight?”

“Lucky my ass! He passed out on me!” Yamapi realized too late that he had let it slip past his mouth when he heard Jin’s loud laughter reverberating down the line. He humored himself by promising many painful ways to kill Jin first thing in the morning.

“Maaaan, that was just priceless! Oh God, I think I lost my breath,” Jin panted into the phone. “But seriously though, with that much booze in his system, I expected him to pass out in your car and not even make it to your apartment, so you’ll come to tomorrow practice with that tired and dreamy look on your face, and Ryo would throw a tantrum at you on how you messed up the practice. But this is even better! Ryo was sure as hell will have a field day!” He started laughing again.

Yamapi’s brain was silently trying to digest that information. “Wait, this all was actually yours and Ryo’s scheme?”

“We have the best intentions for you, my friend.” Jin replied in what probably passed as wise voice, only he was too busy trying to muffle his chuckle that he ruined the effect.

“I so do not need your help,” Yamapi pouted.

“Well, to be honest, your cowardice that you never actually confront him even though you clearly in love with him pissed me off, although seeing how much you actually fearing my presence ever since that day you kissed Kame was actually amused me to no end, so I forgive you for that. At first, I was actually going to let you angsting over it a bit more, but seeing as how Kame was so sad because he thought you were avoiding him because you were mad at him, I just couldn’t take it anymore and set this up without him knowing. So you have to thank him for that.” Jin was smirking down the line. Yamapi just knew it. Although how he actually did it he very much wanted to know it too.

“What’s your relationship with him anyway?”

“Finally! “ Jin beamed at him through the phone. “You hit the jackpot! Congratulation! If only you bothered to ask me since the beginning, surely you didn’t need to suffer, right?” Jin chuckled.

Yamapi really, really wanted to strangle him. He only gritted his teeth together though. “So?”

“Well, you don’t need to know what kind of relationship we have. All you need to know is that you’re allowed to be his boyfriend, although not very welcomed by me.”

Yamapi stared incredulously at his phone before putting it back to his ear. “What are you, his Father?”

“Nope.” Jin answered happily, sounding too cheerful for Yamapi’s liking. “Oh this is extra information for you in case you wanna know: He’s still a virgin, so treat him well, okay?”

For a while there Yamapi’s brain seemed to refuse digesting that information. ”WHAT?!”

“Don’t sound so surprised. Who do you think he always hang out and spend his time with? Me and Maru and Ueda will kick the first person that approach him with that intention and Koki and Junno—especially in sugar high—will be there to talk with him and distract him from something like that should the need arise.”

Yamapi often heard that KAT-TUN was actually a bunch of freaks in disguise with sadistic streak that even higher than Ryo’s. He just never thought it was actually true. And not to mention their overprotective attitude. Even Arashi wasn’t that close even though they practically spent they time ‘bonding together’. God. No wonder Kame seemed to be the only normal person among his group.

“Okay.” Yamapi said into the phone, feeling at a loss to what to say.

“Okay. See you later? Oh, and just remember that if you ever hurt him in anyway, he won’t be able to do anything to you because by then you’d have been reduced to unrecognized pieces by his other bandmates, including me.”

“Um.” Like he actually could say anything to that.

“Cyaa!” Jin hung up.

Yamapi stared at his phone long after Jin hung up. He tossed the phone aside and moved to the couch, snuggling behind Kame and pulled the younger boy close to him. Well, problems could be dealt later.

His last thought before drifting off to sleep was he was still so going to kill Jin. And kill Ryo also, just for the hell of it.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading^^ You can also comment on my LJ [here](http://mi-key.livejournal.com/3167.html).


End file.
